Fancy Adventurers With or Without Pants
We Are So Fancy! Err. Okay, so...Fancy Adventurers. Right. We used to be called "Adventures With or Without Pants"...but we got in trouble for having a sexually-suggestive name, so we had to have it changed. This, however, made a turn for the worse rather than better, because after the name change not only was there a lot of hate directed toward Greg, there were a hell of a lot more trolls than before. The room was created in 2000-something by Fairly Obvious, who never comes to visit anymore because she apparently "has a life". Psh, whatever that means. Basically, Fancy is a pretty rowdy room that is usually always busy with chatters & the occasional (or sometimes frequent) wave of troll invasions. Usually, most of the the content that is discussed in the chat room is quite profane, sexually-explicit, rude, derogatory & very inappropriate, as well as the occasional cyber-stalking pedophiles with attempted "concealed" identities in the names of sexually-attractive/appealing females above the age of 14, looking to fap to pictures of naive, under aged users in the chat. In other words, it's /b/'s bastard child chat room. Adhesive "So damn good, he needs his own section." Member since: Apr. 21, 2008. *Self-proclaimed and currently unchallenged tyrannical overlord of Fancy Adventurers (and still really pissed at the name change) with a nearly complete disregard for rules. Hates mods (with the exception of Bilious, who he still dislikes thoroughly) and trolls the lesser minded. Likes long walks on the beach and tall, dark men. Worships Steve and leads the mighty forces of the Gluesade. Also enjoys making long descriptions. Regulars Note:The descriptions of the users posted here have all been approved and are not intended to be rude towards anyone. Thanks.'' *'''awesome_hero: Member since: May 30, 2008. **Easily amused, lighthearted, and extremely shy around girls. :-P *'basementcat': Member since: Aug. 27, 2008 ''. **Basementcat is "t3h 1337 s3cks". He has a lev 80 Deathknight and druid on World of Warcraft. Best friend of Sniper404, '''or is he? *'Bilious': Member since: Apr. 12, 2008. **Our new resident Moderator. Except he's not mean like all the other ones. :) *'chunky_monkey': Member since: Jul. 14, 2007. **The username says it all...he's a fat monkey. Either that or a large carton of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. We haven't quite decided... *'Clepbringer': Member since: Apr. 28, 2008. **Misses the good ol' days of AWOWP, is almost always working when he's online, and worships steve worships some unknown disease called the clep. One of the oldest regulars at the ripe old age of 20. Also one of the few Americans that Sniper doesn't want dead. *'Colphe': Member since: Dec. 20, 2007. **Fairly new to the regular chat, but an old member of the website. Refrains from trolling only because em_ily is such a babe. The renowned inventor of playtimes. *' dpriestley': Member since: May. 15, 2008. **He's british, which makes him automatically cool. *' em_ily': Member since: Feb. 26, 2009. **Purple dinosaur. Rawr. Who enjoys the occasional playtime... --Thanks for that, Cameron. *'HeavyWater': Member since Mar. 30, 2009. **A.K.A: Agua, Wet, WD (WetDreams). Almost always online but only occasionally gives bursts of chatter. He is from Scotland which makes him pretty bad-ass (You've all seen Braveheart. They're all like that!) and is a cheeky S.o.B. *'KGVT': Member since: Dec. 04, 2008. **KG is mostly here for the games, but randomly pops into the chat when something interesting catches his eye. *'Lacyburrows': Member since: Apr. 12, 2009. ** em_ily's lesbian lover. **May or may not be somebody else from FA... *'Lakadima': Member since: June 4, 2008. **The Micronesian princess dumbass of the room. Retarded, ugly, and slightly extremely stupid, she is the most loved pacific islander in the room, which is probably because she's the ONLY pacific islander in the room, though she is undoubtedly one of the most hated people (if she can be counted as such) in the room as well. Doesn't know when to quit her crap, and is known for her incredible amount of intelligence, or rather the lack thereof. Voted 'most annoying attention whore of 09'. Believes the internets is cereal business, guys. *'MonsieurLeFox':Member since: May. 11, 2008. **Usually very quiet, but whenever he speaks wisdom or troll can be assured, has been a member of THE KNIGHTS OF THE WHORE, but resigned when Ragdoll_Knight was discovered to be a bit on the homo side, now he wanders the room enjoying the outrageous conversations and trollisms. *'Ragdoll_Knight': Member since: Apr. 11, 2008. **Easily the most handsome man in the room. Lacking in the brain area. Extremely Only slightly perverted, but who doesn't like a little kink? Aside from most people I mean. Also King-Knight and founder of the KNIGHTS OF THE WHORE *'SMD1985' Member since: Jul. 30, 2008. **Easy-going with a good heart, nice to everyone. *' Sniper404' Member since: Aug. 03, 2008. **Hates America with a passion, and worships a dude named "Steve". *'unknownmurder': Member since: Sep. 20, 2008. **She's a sweet little Asian chick that loves to use emoticons. ^^ *'xXhalosniperXx': Member since: May 31, 2008. **Knows all the ladies, and likes to nuke the chat. *'wisedrgn': ''Member since: Oct. 11, 2008. **He's only horny when he's not eating or cooking or sleeping. Likes playtime. Grr. *'Ztenod': Member since: Feb. 24, 2009. **He pwns n00bs. Fancy's Lore *'Chief Killy Moddy': Member since: The start of the troll wars. **Chief Killy Moddy has been around forever. He's the chief of the local troll tribe, he has a big staff made out of a banhammer handle, and on the top, a Kongregate admin's skull is stuck there. *'Steve': Member since: Forever. **He is a giant crocodile god. He is worshiped by the cult of "Stevism". Join now and get a free robe in two shades: Nightmare black and Cultist black! Join now or forever be in pain for the rest of eternity. Trolling Tardmuffins *'Scottman0830': Member since: Who cares?. *'ac3_of_spad3s': Member since: Does it matter?. *'Adhesive': Member since: No one cares. **Adhesive also belongs in this category, just don't tell him Category:Chat rooms with name changes